Just a Dream
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: I used the english names. This is just a short fic I wrote about Darien having a dream with Prince Diamond in it. Dariens having sleep problems and Diamond says he can stop all that happened with the dark moon before it even starts. Short story. Complete


Just a Dream  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Moon Pie (check out her stuff). Please r/r, tell me what you think. Sorry if it's bad,   
but I haven't written Sailor Moon in a long time, so I'm a bit rusty on the subject. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in the tv series/manga. Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. Wow, that was a little too professional for me, but oh well. It works.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep hadn't been coming easily for Darien within the past month or two and whenever it did, they were ones he would have rather missed. They were almost always of Serena or Rini getting hurt in battle, or worse, and him not getting there in time.  
  
It was 11:53 exactly and he had just gotten off the phone with Serena. He'd been trying to get off sooner, he had an exam to study for, yet she kept talking about what Mina told her earlier about Raye and Chad and wouldn't stop. Picking up his Physics book, he walked to the bed room. He flipped through what he predicted was going to be on the test and closed the book, laying it beside him.   
  
He should have been sleeping right then, he wanted to sleep right then, but he didn't know what kind of nightmares would be haunting him. Instead he stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He rolled over once to see his clock blinking in bright green letters 2:22 and at that time, he failed to stay awake any longer and drifted into dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The place he was in was a dark one. Darien wasn't the type of person who knew when he was dreaming, yet somehow, this time, he did. At first, it seemed as if no one was around. Then, a tall figure appeared in front of him. It wasn't anyone that he had ever seen before. It was a man, dressed in all white with a purple cape flowing behind him. He had white hair that covered an upside-down black crescent moon on his forehead. "Who are you?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"I," The man's smooth voice started, "am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon." He informed.   
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Darien questioned further.   
  
"Wiseman has brought me here." Said Diamond. Darien raised his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what a wiseman was, but not going to ask thinking his answer would be answered for him. There was silence between the two of them when finally Diamond heaved a sigh of annoyance. "I'm here to give you a choice."  
  
Darien stared doubtful, at this Prince Diamond before asking, "What kind of a choice?"  
  
Diamond chuckled, then pointed into the darkness. It was like a projector projecting an image out onto a wall, yet there was no wall behind them. Moving pictures of all of the Sailor Scouts and his beloved Sailor Moon were shown, all of them ending with them being injured. "Stop it." Darien whispered, after the skit of Sailor Moon falling, not getting up from her spot, was shown. Yet the pictures didn't stop. They kept on playing like a movie, one by one, another and another. "Stop it." He said louder.  
  
"Oh, but wait. This is my favorite." Diamond smirked, before turning his attention to the images again. A girl about the scouts age, 14, floated in the air. Her hair was long and looked like Rini's. So did her eyes. In fact, Darien could have sworn that it was Rini, if Rini hadn't been a little kid. "Oh, but it is." The annoying prince grinned. "Look at your precious little girl. Look at what she will be. Amazing. Truly amazing, is it not?"  
  
"That's not Rini." Darien said, unsure of himself as he watched the older version of his daughter attack the scouts. "That's not her. That can't be." He shook his head, disbelieving what he was seeing.  
  
"No, not yet. As I said before, I'm here to give you a choice."  
  
The pictures slowly faded away, leaving him to remember the evil look he saw in Rini's eyes. "What is it already?" He snapped. Darien was not in the best of moods after seeing that, and even though he knew this had to be a dream, he felt tired like he wanted to sleep. 'Can you sleep in your sleep?' He wondered, getting way off the subject he was supposed to be thinking about. Then, after hearing Diamonds voice start, he shrugged it off.  
  
"Give me either Sailor Moon or the pink haired brat with the crystal. Then everything you just saw will be just as you think they are. Images. Movies. Nothing more." Then Diamond started laughing. "Look at that! I gave you a choice inside a choice! Hurry and make a decision. If you do not, all of what you have just seen, will come true."  
  
Darien shook his head. "No." He said. "I don't believe you. You're telling me lies. What makes you think I'll by something like that?" He asked angrily. Diamond's smile turned upside-down into a frown.  
  
"Your making a big mistake. I can erase your memory to where you wouldn't even remembered they existed!" He tried to convince him.  
  
"I said no! Go away! Leave!" He yelled, waving his hands around, trying not to listen to the attempts that this Diamond was making.  
  
"You'll get yours." Diamond threatened before turning away and vanishing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did he say?" The Wiseman asked. Diamond shook his head indicating that he had not succeeded in his mission. "You fool! You shall not fail me again!" He yelled. Then, with a movement of his hand, Prince Diamonds memory was erased and he had no knowledge of the dream he was in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's alarm woke him up with a start. It was 9:15. He had 15 minutes to get ready and 30 to travel to get to his classes. The dream he had had the night before was slowly vanishing from his thoughts. Throughout the day, he tried hard to remember what he dreamed off. It had to be important, yet he couldn't remember anything. The only thing that was in his mind was a purple cape and a girl in a black dress.   
  
"Hey!" Serena yelled across the park, waving crazy. Rini rolled her eyes and said something, getting a negative response from his girlfriend. Darien laughed at the pair. 'Forget about the dream.' He told himself, walking over to the duo. After all, it was just a dream. 


End file.
